Pain,suffering,and happiness:A seeley Booth Story
by SeeleyDeanDinozzo
Summary: well her is my new story it is a AU OOC story it is set before bones temperance will be in it later.  Full summery is in the first chapter . i hope you like it and tell me what you think . i have changed the title i think it was putting people off.
1. Chapter 1

So here is my new story my second one I was a bit nervous whether I should post it. I wrote it about a year ago .

Disclaimer I don't own bones , Booth or Brennan I just playing with them I will give them back I promise :).

**Summary:** The story is a AU of sorts and OOC . Pre bones, do you remember the story Booth

told Brennan in the season 1 episode soldier on the grave about his time in Kosovo well this is my

version of it . Temperance Brennan & Hank Letrell will be in it . In the episode Hank Letrell is already in his wheelchair but for my story he isn't but will end up in one in my way. I know Temperance was not there but she is in my story but she will be in later chapters she will be Booths doctor.

The place mention in this story at the beginning are actual places I googled them to get a rough idea of what Kosovo looked like .

Also this story is not beta'd . so any mistakes are mine.

So here we go with **Fortunes of War The Pain , Suffering , and Happiness of Seeley Booth**

**Chapter 1 The patrol & The plan.**

It was another hot day in gnjilane in the hart of pistina the capital of Kosovo mst sgt Seeley Booth & his unit were just finishing there patrol of the streets and surrounding area when in the distance they could hear a lot of gunfire & explosions in the next village.

When Booth & Hank could see the smoke in the distance they turned to each other "it looks like the general is trying to take another village" Booth said " yeah he want be satisfied till he has full control of the country" replied Hank.

" but Hank we can't go on ignoring what he is doing to the villagers"Booth said. " I know Booth but we can't do anything till we hear back from headquarters" replied hank.

"Hank if we leave it to long the general will have total control of the area and surrounding villages and the villagers will have no choice & surrender to him and his army","I know Booth I don't like any more than you do , come on let's get back to base camp".

So Booth & Hank and there unit returned to base to report what they saw on there patrol. When they arrived they went straight to the captains tent and found him sat at his desk & was on the phone to headquarters so Booth & Hank waited to he finished his conversation.

"yes sir I understand your request and will be carried out immediately and I have the perfect soldier for this mission" , " I hope you do captain because this tyrant needs to be put down & we can't afford any mistakes on this one captain " "yes sir & goodbye general".

The captain had know hung up the phone and spotted Booth & Hank standing in his doorway "come in gentlemen and report" Booth & Hank were know saluting the captain.

Hank was telling the captain what they en-counted on patrol.

"Well that does not surprise me at all, well gentlemen that was the call we have been waiting for, headquarters have given the go ahead to take out general and his army . HQ are just waiting for the intelligence on the general so we can come up with a plan of attack & assassination of general ".

The next day the intelligence came in on the general and the captain was sat at his desk going over the file.

When captain Davis looked up from what he was reading he spotted mst sergeant Booth standing in his door way .

"mst sgt Booth come in and sit down we just got the intelligence through on the general and after reading it he is definitely someone who needs to be taken care of for the sake of this country and it's people".

"He is a Serb general and from previous accounts with Serbs he seems to be the worst of them. His name is general Redek & what he does is destroy villages, in his own words he ethnically cleanse them & also destroys anyone who gets in his way or refuses to bow down to his demands. We have to do this soon as he is leaving the country soon, so mst sgt Booth go find sgt lethrell and your men and meet me at the debriefing tent in ten minutes , carry on soldier" " yes sir".

Booth was now on the way out of the captains tent & spotted hank & went over to him.

Booth was know standing in front of hank "gather the men & meet me in the debriefing tent in ten minutes " Booth what's going on" asked hank" " we just got the orders to take out the general & from what the captain has just told me about him the sooner the better if you ask me "Booth replied

"how bad can it be" enquired Hank " just gather the men and meet me at the tent all will be revealed Hank I promise" Booth told Hank.

**Ten minutes later**

Everyone was know in the debriefing tent listening to captain Davis.

The captain was now addressing mst sgt Seeley Booth & Corporal Parker .

"Booth you & Corporal Parker are going to be the major players in this plan, Booth you are to use your sharpshooter skills on this one, you and corporal Parker are to take out the general with one shot to the back of the head using your sr25 sniper riffle, and this plan depends on you hitting your mark.

You and corporal Parker will be taken by helicopter and dropped 3 miles from his compound and will have to trek the rest of the way on foot and set up position 100yds from his compound & await further instruction. He will be at his home that is on the compound , he will be there only for 3 hrs, he will be celebrating his sons birthday & they will be throwing him a party so he will be out in the open & that is when we want you to take him out as soon as you get the opportunity . Corporal Parker will be your spotter for this mission. So at 0300hrs you and corporal Parker will be taken by chopper to the outskirts of the jungle & parachute down and the rest of the team will be your ground support and be taking out his army.

The captain had know finished his briefing and asked if there was any questions,Booth spoke up.

"sir you want me to kill the general in front of his son on the happiest day of his life",yes MST sgt Booth this is the one & only opportunity we are going to get","but sir", you have your orders msgt sgt & they will be carried out understand","yes sir".

With all the said the debriefing was know over.

**To be continued **

please read & review and tell me what you think I have typed out the first ten chapters so I will probably finish posting the full story anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here is chapter 2

Disclaimer: still don't own them .

Chapter 2 : The Plan in action

The debriefing was know over & everyone was know leaving the tent, when the captain look at the retreating Booth and then looked at his superior . " do you really think he can do it "asked captain Davis. " I hope captain he is our only hope and from what I heard about him he is a excellent marksmen I don't think we have anything to worry about"replied general Wilkins.

Booth was now leaving the tent and he couldn't believe what his captain was telling him to do . He was a sniper yes and a bloody good one at that, but to kill someone in front of a family member and a son at that was just wrong.

Booth then caught up with Hank . " hey Hank can you believe what they are asking me to do", "Booth your the one who wanted this to happen", "I know Hank but not like this I can't kill a man I front of his son" " Booth you have to your the only one who can do it, but just remember you will have the back up of your team if anything goes wrong & I will be part of the extraction team so it is all going to go smoothly just relax & don't worry about it." if hank only knew how wrong that statement would be.

Booth and the rest of the team had decided to get some shut eye so they all made it back to there tents. Later Booth was trying to sleep on his cot with no luck he kept thinking about his mission. So Booth decided to get up and take a walk out side to clear his head. He was staring up in to the sky and looking at the moon and spoke out loud "how can you ask me to do this, you know this is wrong" just behind him Hank was listening to what Booth what saying, Hank knew Booth was a religious man but didn't know how strong his believe were.

Hank was know walking towards Booth could see Booth leaning against a humvee and decided to join him

"hey Booth what are you doing out here it's after midnight you need your sleep ", "hey Hank I couldn't sleep I just kept thinking about the mission ". "Booth the more you think about the more chance you have of screwing up,should I call the medic and have you sedated because I will if you do not relax and get some shut eye". " OK Hank you win I will have a light sedative if that is the only way I can get some sleep ", " OK Booth go back to your tent and I'll be back in a minute.

So with that Hank went of to the medic tent and asked for a light sedative for Booth but when he returned and went into Booth's tent he found him out cold on his cot , so Hank turned around and walk back out and went to his own tent and slept for a couple of hours.

A couple of hours later

it was know 0300hrs and the whole team were in their army fatigues. Booth was in his tent going over all his equipment for the mission , checking his weapon , check his ammo , making sure he had his gully suit and also checking his ear piece to make sure he would clear messages from base camp. When all the checks were done he put all his equipment in his bag including his riffle . He was know heading out of his tent with his bag . Just as Booth walk out Hank walk in.

" are you all ready Booth ", " as ready as I ever be"," corporal Parker is already in the chopper we were just waiting on you.

Hank & Booth were know heading out of Booths tent and walking towards the chopper , when they arrived Booth threw his gear in to the chopper & turned around to face Hank. "well I guess this is it then Hank" " I guess so Booth good luck ". with that Hank & Booth embraced and clapped each other on the back then separated and saluted each other.

Booth was now jumping into the chopper and closed the side door once inside he put the parachute on his back and strapped himself in for the long ride.

Booth was now sitting opposite corporal Parker so he decided he would strike up a conversation.

"so corporal Parker is this your first mission" "yes sir I was only transferred a month ago" " what was your training " ask Booth " I was trained as sniper/spotter but this is my first time in combat sir" replied Parker.

"so corporal Parker do you mind if I give you a nickname it will just be easier to remember , how about teddy" "that's fine sir, can I give you a nickname , do you mind if I call you srg" "that's fine by me teddy" then they both looked at each other and smiled.

The chopper had know arrived at the drop-zone, Booth & Teddy were know standing and attaching the lines to the inside of the chopper & waiting for the green light to jump. One of the other pilots had already opened the door in preparation for them to jump.

They got there green flashing light so Booth jumped first followed by Teddy . Both the parachutes were know open & know descending to the ground. They both landed just a bit far apart from each other , Booth landed first then Teddy . Booth & Teddy were know unfastening there parachutes and climbing out of them. They both were gathering there parachutes & picking them up and finding somewhere to hide them . They found a rather large bush that was next to a tree so they put them under the bush and covered it with a bit more foliage. Booth & Teddy were know picking up there gear and heading out.

Booth & Teddy had know trekked about a mile into the jungle when they came across a 6 man patrol that was on patrol a mile from the compound that was not mentioned in the debriefing they got at base camp.

Booth had to push Teddy down to the ground so the patrol did not spot him. Booth had his earpiece in and trying to contact base camp with no luck they were so far in the jungle they had no signal.

Booth started to talk to Teddy in a whispered voice. " what the h3ll is this why were we not briefed on this. Great we will have to wait for them to go past before we move" when the patrol had cleared the area Booth tried base camp again this time he got thru.

**Back at Base Camp**

Hank pick up the receiver " Booth what is your status " were are about a mile from the compound but we have come a cross a problem there is a 6 man patrol group patrolling the area this I going to be a problem we know have to avoid a patrol why were we not told about this over" Booth we were not told about this either this is certainly going to affect the plan, just hold position till you hear back from me base out".

Hank had just finished his conversation with Booth on the radio and was heading for the captains tent once inside Hank addressed the captain.

"captain I have just got of the radio with mst srg Booth and we have another treat we have not accounted for " " what is that Sargent " " mst srg Booth has come across a 6 man patrol that is patrolling the are and he wants to know what to do". " Sargent you get back on that radio and tell mst srg Booth they is no change to the plan we is to carry out his orders no matter what " yes sir "

hank was know leaving the captains tent and heading back to the radio.

**Back at the Jungle**

Booth was now waiting for the return call from Hank when suddenly his radio went off " base camp to sharpshooter repeat base camp to sharpshooter" " go ahead Hank " "plans have not changed proceed to destination and wait further instructions base out ". well that was short and sweet Booth said. " come on teddy let's get moving".

With that Booth & corporal Parker started moving out.

Please read & review and let me know what you think.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3

Disclaimer still don't own them :(

Chapter 3 Plan in Action P2.

Booth and teddy had know arrived at there destination & set up position 100yds from the compound

Booth was know setting up his equipment getting his riffle out of his bag & setting it in it's assembled cradle, he also check the scope on the riffle to make sure at a perfect line sight in the cross-hairs and then loaded his riffle with a single bullet. Beside him Teddy was checking his binoculars to make sure he could see everything in the surrounding area as well as the compound.

When all the checks were done Booth got on the radio to base camp.

"sharpshooter to base-camp,repeat sharpshooter to base-camp" " base-camp here "

" am In position awaiting further instruction""hold position don't engage until you hear back from us, base camp out"

**Back at base camp.**

Hank was now on his way out of the tent and headed to the captains tent again to tell him the latest report.

Hank was now standing In the captains doorway.

" captain I have the latest report from mst srg Booth sir" " continue Sargent" " he is in position 100yds from compound & awaiting orders" " thank you Sargent" " tell him to proceed with the current orders and to carry out the operation when he gets a clean shot.

**Back at jungle.**

Booth was know on his radio getting a reply from Hank back at base-camp.

"Booth you are to carry out your orders , as soon as you get a good clean shot take it" " but hank what about the patrol " " you leave them to us Booth that s what we are here for Hank out"

Booth was know telling Teddy what he was told from base-camp.

"as you probably gathered that was base we are to carry out the orders when you tell me , just remember you are my spotter you will need to tell me when the target is in sight and all other factors as in wind direction and distance so I can adjust my scope " " yes sarge I understand".

It was now night and both Booth & corporal Parker were know in the guilly suits and under cover of the camouflage, because in the morning was going to be the generals last day on earth & the last day of his evil regime.

The following morning.

Booth and Teddy were know in the perfect position and waiting for there target to appear.

Teddy was looking through his binoculars that he had aimed at the house that was in the grounds of the compound , but Parker was just above the ridge line so Booth spoke to him.

" corporeal Parker will you lower yourself down they will be able to spot you if you stay up to long" "sorry sarge"

Teddy was again looking through his binoculars but this time they spotted there target. There was a lot of security surrounding him but he could be seen clearly , but to Booth surprise corporal Parker was raised up again " Teddy I want tell you again stay down." with that said Teddy was know giving Booth his required information like the wind speed & distance to target . So Booth was know looking thru the scope to line up his cross-hairs to the generals head he had a clear shot, so he took the safety of his riffle and took aim.

Booth took his shot and hit the general in the back of his head ,but Booth heard two shots, only to realise he had been spotted and he found out were the second shot had ended it hit Parker straight in the chest. In the distance he could here alarms going of in the compound and could hear a lot of shouting . That's when Booth got up and threw Parker who was barley breathing over his shoulders leaving all his gear behind and starting to running for his life . and headed towards the rendezvous point in the jungle waiting for extraction , he started shouting in to his radio , " soldier down abort mission repeat abort mission.

**Back at base-camp**

Hank was in the radio tent when he heard Booths shouting message, so he ran out of the tent looking for his captain he spotted him over by one of the choppers speaking to one of the pilots ,

Hank had now come up next to his captain and saluted him.

"what is it Sargent " " sir we just got a message from mst srg Booth he has a soldier down and he is being pursued by the enemy through the jungle" " did he hit his target " "yes sir" " well Sargent get your team & take one of the armed choppers and go and get our man before it is to late" "yes sir"

**Back at the jungle **

Booth was still running but Teddy was fading fast but he had to keep running or they would eventually catch him. He was running all over all sorts of debris and into large puddles but Booth had to stop he had no choice he was to exhausted to carry on , so he lowered Parker to the ground and checked his pulse it was barley regesterin now . He took out his canteen of water and took a big gulp and tried to poor some into Parker's mouth he managed to get some in but that was all.

In the distance he could hear the guards getting closer so he picked up teddy again and started running he was running he could hear a new sound that of helicopter blades swooshing so he started to run even faster but it was to late corporal Parker's heart had stop so he got to the rendezvous spot and put Parker down on the ground and waited for the helicopter to land but in the distance Booth could hear gunfire the guards were shooting at the chopper, up in the chopper the side door was open & Hank was on the machine gun firing at the guards he got quite a few of them but then the chopper got a direct hit from one of the guards and started to bank away from him. Booth could see the smoke coming from the underside of the chopper and he new it was over. The remaining guards had know come through the other side of the jungle right in front of him , they all aimed there ak47 at him and Booth then sank to the ground and put his hands on his head then one of the guards came up behind him and hit Booth in the back of the head with the butt of his riffle.

To be continued

thanks for reading you know what to do review time :)


	4. Chapter 4

Well here is the next chapter of my story

Chapter 4 Black Hawk Down.

Disclaimer still not mine just having fun with them.

**Back in the Chopper**

Hank and his team were know trying to make it back to Base , the chopper was bellowing a lot of smoke so visibility was bad and they crash landed in a nearby field not far from the base.

Back at the base the remaining soldiers were watching the chopper fly over head with smoke coming from the under belly of the chopper, when the captain and the rest of the men saw were it crash landed the captain grab a group of men and a assortment of medics and fire fighters & started running to the scene. In the distance they could hear an explosion so that got them moving quicker. When they got to the scene they were horrified at what they found .There was body's everywhere the pilot & co-pilot were obviously dead , the chopper was still in flames and a wreckage but they could not see Hank.

Of in the distance they could hear a man shouting it was Hank , he managed to jump clear just as the chopper crash landed but the way he sounded was not good. The captain told the fire fighters to do there best and put out the burning chopper , then he grab the medics and started running towards Hanks voice.

When the captain & the medics got to were Hank was ,they were surprised he was still alive, he look like a mess. He was bleeding very heavily from wounds on his face & body he had a deep laceration on his forehead but the worst one of all is what he told the medic.

When the medics started working on Hank to stabilise his vitals he look at one of the medics and told him he could not feel his legs. So the medic called to one of the other medics to bring a back board ,when he arrived with it both medics slowly manoeuvred hank on the backboard and strapped him down so he would not move.

They then carried him over to a waiting ambulance and put him on the awaiting stretcher & loaded him in the back and closed the doors and sped of.

When the ambulance arrived back at base Hank was rushed into the hospital and in to surgery to remove any debris from his wounds and to see the extent of his other injury's, when they finished patching him up they took a scan of his spine to see the extent of the damage, it was not good he had sever damage to the spinal cord which was beyond repair.

Hank was now out of surgery,and was put in a medical endoced coma to help with the pain and to help him heal.

The next few days were hectic when they brought Hank back out of his coma he was very irritated and in a lot of pain but after a while he started to settle down.

A few days later one of the doctors came to visit him to explain his injury's but when it came to the point of telling him he was never going to walk again Hank shut him self of from everybody including his captain.

After a couple of weeks Hank was allowed visitors so some of his friends came to visit him and tell him what has been going on while he has been in the hospital,but when the subject of Booth came up no one said anything until one of the them look at him and said the captain will talk to him later about it.

A few moments later the captain came into the tent & the guys left so the captain could be alone with Hank.

"well Hank how are feeling";"as well as can be expected sir"." I have some bad news, the mission"

"what happened sir"

"we sent a team out to the rendezvous point & we found corporal Parker on the ground it look like he had been dead for some time we also found some blood we fear it maybe Booth's"

"we think the generals men are now holding Booth hostage, we have not heard anything from the captures yet."

"Captain what is happening about a rescue mission"

"sorry Hank there is no plan at the moment but I am going to phone headquarters and ask for a new team and more help"

"but sir we can not leave Booth in there hands, god knows what they are doing to him after what we done the there general".

"I know Hank believe me I don't want him there any more that you I will also requested some specialist equipment so let's just hope we can get him back."

With all that said the captain told Hank to rest and to let them do what they do the captain gave Hank a reassuring smile and turn round and left the hospital tent.

The following nights Hank was having constant nightmares about what the captures were possible doing to Booth,so the medical staff were giving Hank tranquillizers so that he would have a proper nights sleep .

**roughly same time in the jungle after they found hank in the field.**

Booth woke up he found he was know tied with his arms behind his back and sitting down when one of the men forcefully grabbed Booth by the arm and forced him to stand up. he was know being pushed along by the butt of a riffle from one of the guards but booth kept stumbling and falling over each time he would fall he was forced up and hit in the stomach with the but of the riffle.

This kept going on until they reached the camp the last time they pulled Booth up they dislocated his shoulder which made him cry out in pain, which only excited the guards more, but Booth was still suffering from the the head wound they inflicted on him back at were they found him.

The pain was know so bad Booth finally passed out and the guards dragged him the rest of way.

But what was to come was going to be a lot worse what he just experienced.

To be continued

read & review and tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is chapter 5

disclaimer still don't own :(

Chapter 5 The Capture:

**Warning:** Graphical scenes of torture & violence in this chapter. Not suitable for young readers.

With that said here we go with the next chapter.

The generals men and Booth had reached the hidden camp that was on the grounds behind the main they got there the shoved Booth to the ground & started to beat him. when they finished with beating the dragged him up and shoved him in a nearby cell that was hidden in the grounds and in amongst some trees and was also hidden from any surveillance.

The cell was more like a mud hut it had no windows the floor was just pure mud but the worst thing it was infested with rats , but it did have a bamboo matt on the floor. So the guards untied Booth's hands and stripped him of his fatigues & then put him what can only be described as a potato sack with holes cut out for his arms. Booth was now pushed to the floor and the guards turned round and walk out of the hut and lock the door. Booth was now on his own and in so much pain he managed to drag himself over to the bamboo matt and sat down and raised his legs up in front of him and put his arms around them and he then sat the in silence.

After a while the rats started to nibble at him, every time one came within reaching distance he would grab it break it's neck and throw it into the corner of the cell so it what distract the other rats from him.

After a while the rats were all now killed,he mainly break the necks or slam them against solid object i.e. the hut door he would break a bit of bamboo of his bed and stab them with it.

Booth was know so exhausted he started to lay down on what was left of his matt and fell asleep, but all he had were nightmares he would do anything to see his family and friends again.

**The following morning:**

Booth was forced awake by someone kicking in the cell door it was the guards, they went over to him & forced him up from the ground and tied his hands behind his back again and pushed him out the door again but the sun was so bright it blinded Booth and could not see was he was going so he fell over and as usual the guards would force him up and push him on.

The guards had know dragged Booth to what look like another hut but this one was a lot bigger he assumed this must had been the guards house,he was pushed through the door and forced up and dragged to a chair that was in the centre of the room and near by was what looked like a generator with wires attached to and clamps on the ends of the wires, in the background Booth could see someone attaching the clamps to the legs of the chair and that is when Booth started to panic.

Booth was now being lead to the chair and was struggling with all his might but the guards won out in the end and forced booth in the chair and tied his arms to the arms of the chair.

When booth was secured to the chair the lead guard started to interrogate him.

"where you sent to assassinate general redek"

when booth did not answer the question the guard that was by the generator would pull the lever on the wall which in turn would shock Booth for several seconds and Booth gave an almighty scream, they asked him another question.

"who do you work for, and why were you sent the assassinate the general"

booth again gave no answer but when one of the guards go to close to Booth he spat in the guards face, which enraged the guard so he kicked over the chair and started to beat him, one the guards was grabbing a steel pipe he had found in the corner of the room and started to beat Booths legs and feet with it , Booth was now screaming so load one of the guards hit him in the face to shut him up.

Booth was now out cold and being untied from the chair and being dragged from the room back to his cell , when they arrived they tried to wake Booth up but got no response so one of the other guards open the door and the other two holding him threw him in and shut the door and lock it .

The torture was always the same they would wake him up drag him to the guard house and start to interrogate him.

Booth was now alone in his cell again when the guards had left him he woke up and was in so much

pain he could not think straight he look at himself he could see he was severely beaten and he also had some burn marks on parts of his body the ones he could see anyway but what worried him the most was the fact he could not stand up and walk around, he saw he had some really bad gashes on both his legs and his feet and they were bleeding very badly.

Booth tried to fall asleep but he had no luck because the smell from the dead rats were now getting on his nerves so Booth tried to drag himself over to the corner where they were and bury them in a mound of mud hoping that would hide the smell.

After a while the smell started to fade and Booth was now hoping no more rats would show up so he wouldn't have to go through it all again.

So with all that Booth finally fell asleep and dreamed of all his friends.

To be continued.

So was It abit to graphical for you let me know.

You know what to do read & review.

Next chapter will be back at the base camp.


	6. Chapter 6

Here is chapter six

disclaimer still don't own them just playing with them for a while:

Chapter six : Rescue Plan Part 1

**At the base camp:**

The captain was on the phone to his superiors to tell him the mission was a success but they had lost one of there men to the generals remaining guards .when the captain Davis told his general it was mst sgt Booth that was held captive the general at the D.O.D Was on high alert and told captain Davis he was leaving the next day to meet him at the base camp to come up with a plan to rescue there fallen brother.

**A few days later:**

general Johnson of the D.O.D arrived at base camp and meet up with captain Davis in his tent to talk about drawing up a plan to rescue mst sg Booth.

" well captain can you tell me what exactly happened "the general asked "well sir we unreceived a message from Booth

saying he had came across a patrol earlier that night and was waiting for them to pass so he could get to his position and await further instructions from us. When they got to there position they heard

a lot more men that was first thought. We told him to carry out his orders but at the last minute corporal Parker was spotted by one of the generals men and shot at and got a direct hit ,but booth was able to get his shot of first and that was when the compound alarms went of alerting the guards to Booths position, so Booth just pick up corporal Parker and started to run he got as far as the rendezvous point then the generals men got him , we learned all this from sgt hank latrell as he was in the extraction team in the chopper that was watching the guards chasing mst sgt Booth in the forest just before the chopper was shot down by the guards on the ground"replied captain Davis.

" well captain that was an unfortunate turn of events, know let's get our boy back were he belongs"

**Three months later:**

Captain Davis and general Johnson were going over the previous intelligence they gathered before the mission was carried out. In the captains tent they were looking at Ariel shots of the house and surrounding area , on closer inspection they noticed there was a small area behind the main house that they never noticed before it looked like a small prison camp. They could see what looked like a row of huts in the surrounding tree line where they were trying to hide from surveillance.

So the captain and general decided they needed a new set of Ariel shots, so they went in search of the equipment the general brought with him, they where looking for the drone aircraft that had the capabilities to fly undetected. When they found it they attached a camera to the underbelly of the drone that was capable of taken thermal images and detect heat signatures . They had a direct live link to the camera and was getting a clean image on the monitors in the captains tent. When everything was working fine they shut it down till later in the day as they were going to send it up in the middle of the night so it will be hard to see in the dark.

It was now midnight when the captain and the general was preparing the drone to fly , they were know loading the camera with film that would take the thermal images and set the camera to record all activity at the camp.

The drone was now in the air and over the compound . The captain and the general where watching the images and live feed from the drone, they spotted there was a lot of activity in and around the camp and surrounding buildings when the drone reach the are over the trees they saw a very weak heat signature in one of the cells and the thermal camera showed the same image they had no doubt know that this was Booth if any of the readings they were anything to go by Booth was in bad shape.

Just then the monitors went out and the general and the captain both knew what happened the guards had spotted the drone and were know firing at it and shot it down, but the captain and the general were not concerned as the had all the footage and pictures they needed to come up with a decent enough plan to rescue mst sgt Booth.

**A few hours later****: **

The captain and general were going over the pictures and footage and believe they have come up with a decent enough plan to rescue Booth.

"Captain gather the men and tell them to meet us in the debriefing tent".

The captain left the general and went to gather the men and told them to head to the debriefing tent and that he would meet them there shortly.

The captain started to head to the hospital tent to see Hank. When captain Davis reached the opening of the tent he went in.

"hey Hank how are you feeling today " the captain asked. " still a bit groggy I guess , I am more worried about Booth". Replied Hank.

"well I have some news on that , we are going into get him Hank , the general and I think we have come up with a plan we just hope it is fool proof"

"this is our plan,we will parachute in well out of range of there radar and trek the rest of the way in. we have at least two dozen new men in the team now so I think we have a better chance of success , we will get within 100yds of the compound and will stay hidden in the surrounding foliage for a few hours and watch the activity, when we are ready we will locate the guard house and take them out first and any lingering other guards in the area, when we are sure all are dead we will then go in search of Booth. We will be taken a group of medics with us so we can tend to Booth straight away, when the medics have him stabilized we will start trekking back to the rendezvous point the same one you were going to use on your mission to extract Booth in the first place, then load him onto the chopper and get him back to base camp as soon as possible so the medics can do there job and safe our boy".

"so Hank what do you think, do you think we have a chance of success this time" the captain told him.

"I think you have good chance of success with the amount of new men you have I just hope you get to him on time to rescue him" replied Hank.

" I just wish I was going with you " Hank told the captain.

"so do I Hank we could do with your expertise out there, you just concentrate in getting well because Booth is going to need everyone's help to get through this especially yours, you are the closest thing to a father that boy has ever had." replied the captain.

With all that said the captain left Hank to rest and walk out of the hospital tent and back to his tent to concentrate on the upcoming mission.

To be continued

you know what to do read & review and tell me what you think.

Next chapter we will be back with Booth and will be three months later.


	7. Chapter 7

Well here is chapter 7

Disclaimer still don't own booth :( but only playing with him a little:)

Chapter 7 Booth's pain and The Rescue:

**Thanks to penandra for the awesome beta she has done for this chapter.**

I think I am going to need a beta for the rest of the story and previous chapters if any one can help me you can PM me and I can send you the chapters that are already done and what I am writing at the moment

With that said on with chapter 7

**Three months later, back at the compound:**

Booth was awakened by guards busting open the door to his cell. Unable to  
>stand or walk on his own, the guards dragged him out of the cell to the<br>torture room. He was strapped to a board with electrical contacts.

One of the guards walked to a lever on the wall. The guards grinned at each  
>other as one of them flipped the switch. Booth screamed as he felt electric<br>current flow through his body. Flipping the switch off, the guards started  
>the interrogation, throwing question at Booth.<p>

"Who sent you to kill the general?"

"Who owns that drone belong to that flew over the compound?"

"Who sent you?"

"Where are you stationed?"

After each question, the guard would flip the switch and laugh as Booth's body  
>responded to the electrical current flowing through it.<p>

The torture continued with Booth remaining unresponsive to their questions  
>repeating only his name, rank, and serial number, "Booth, Master Sergeant,<br>two-three-five-seven-nine-six." It became his mantra. No matter what they  
>screamed at him, his response was the same.<p>

After several hours, one of the guards screamed at him, "If you think you will  
>be rescued, forget it. The camp is booby-trapped. There is no way anyone<br>will get through to save your sorry **."

With another flip of the switch, Booth lapsed into unconsciousness. Coming to  
>crumpled in a corner of his cell Booth realized that he had been dragged back<br>at some point. Although usually an optimistic man, Booth felt himself  
>slipping into the throes of despair. Not sure if anyone even knew where he<br>was. He thought of his family and friends. Would they ever know what  
>happened to him, how he died, that his last thoughts were of them?<p>

Meanwhile, back at base camp, a team led by General Johnson and Captain Davis  
>was assembling a team of men to attempt a rescue and extraction mission. A<br>quick briefing about the mission was held just before they boarded the  
>chopper. Pointing to the map, Captain Davis pointed to where they anticipated<br>the chopper would drop them off and the route they would take.

"We'll be headed south and anticipate that once we get to Booth's cover  
>position, we'll be able to see into the compound where we believe Master<br>Sergeant Booth is being held," the Captain told the assembled men. "This is  
>going to be a challenging mission," looking around at the group, the Captain<br>nodded, "and each of you has been selected because of your expertise. The  
>chopper is here, let's head out!"<p>

The chopper headed to the drop zone. As each man exited the chopper with his  
>weapon and supplies his thoughts were focused on the mission ahead. Each of<br>them was aware that no matter how much planning is put into a mission, there  
>are always surprises. But they each knew that they could depend on the<br>soldier beside them, the rest of the team.

Under cover of night, the team approached Booth's cover position. Finding his  
>sniper rifle still in its cradle, a member of the team disassembled it and<br>slipped into his backpack. If they were unsuccessful in the rescue, the rifle  
>might be able to provide them with some clues to what had happened.<p>

Corporal Parker's binoculars were also found in the sniper nest. Standing  
>where the binoculars had been found, Captain Davis used them to scan the area,<br>hoping to glean some clues from Parker's last perspective on the compound.

Watching the activity in the compound below them, the team observed four  
>guards exiting a building that looked like it served as a guard house. The<br>rescue team watched as two of the guards walked toward and entered another  
>structure. A few minutes later the two guards exited the building dragging a<br>third man between them. It was Booth. Emaciated and bloodied the man  
>appeared to be unable to help himself as he was dragged across the compound by<br>the two men.

Each of the team members watched as Booth was dragged across the compound to  
>yet another out building. When they didn't make a re-appearance, the Captain<br>issued reconnaissance orders to the team members. While two team members  
>remained in Booth's sniper nest to observe the comings and goings within the<br>compound below them.

As each team member returned from his recon activities, he briefed the Captain  
>and General on what had been observed. Guard routes and schedules were<br>identified. Booby traps and decoys were ascertained and noted on the map.  
>When all of the team had returned and been briefed and plan was formulated.<p>

The team members watching from Booth's sniper nest confirmed that Booth,  
>looking much worse than he had just a few hours before, had been dragged back<br>across the courtyard and thrown into the same structure he'd been dragged  
>from.<p>

Not sure if he was able to discern between reality and his imagination, Booth  
>thought he heard gunfire and shouting. Trying to determine if it was his mind<br>playing tricks on him, Booth struggled to stay conscious. He wasn't sure how  
>much more he could take and he knew that he wouldn't put it past the guards<br>that had been torturing him to try and play a trick on him to get him to  
>talk.<p>

He heard other cell doors being opened and, although he tried to stay strong,  
>he couldn't stop his imagination from taking over. It seemed like forever<br>since he had been captured. He felt abandoned by his unit and was lost in  
>despair.<p>

The door to his cell clanged open. With the light streaming in behind the  
>figure in the doorway, he couldn't determine who was there, friend or foe?<p>

His answer came when he heard the southern twang of Captain Davis call for a  
>medic. As relief flooded through him, Booth's vision clouded and he felt<br>himself passing out. "No, not now. They're here. I'm saved. Please, God,  
>don't let me die here. My family, my friends, please." He felt himself<br>falling and then only darkness.

"Medic! Now! He's here! In this last cell! Now! We need you now!" Captain  
>Davis screamed. Looking around the cell, the Captain was astounded at the<br>degradation man can do to his fellow man. Although the sight of what he saw  
>in that cell made him feel sick to his stomach, all he could think of was<br>saving the man before him. Knowing that there would not be enough room in the  
>small cell for the medics to work on Booth, he hooked his hands under Booth's<br>armpits and, turning in the small space, dragged Booth out of the cell.

Laying him out in the yard for the waiting medics, Captain Davis motioned to  
>the team leader. "We've got Booth, who else was here?"<p>

Looking at his Captain dejectedly, the Leader of Team C shook his head. "No  
>other survivors sir. We've identified one other American and at least one<br>Canadian. I have one of each of their dog tags and have left the other on the  
>bodies for the Mortuary crew."<p>

As the rest of the buildings were cleared, insurgents were rounded up and  
>moved into the cells that had just been emptied. When they returned to the<br>muster point, team members briefed the Captain and General as the medics  
>continued working on Booth. <p>

Captain Davis kept his eyes on the horizon to the north. Although it appeared  
>that he was only watching for the rescue chopper, he was also listening in on<br>the medics working on Booth. The catalogue of injuries was disheartening. If  
>he survived, and knowing Booth the Captain was sure that he would, the chronic<br>pain he would have to live with would be challenging. Glancing at the man  
>lying on the back board the medics had fashioned for him, the Captain<br>reflected back on the Booth that he knew. That man. That Booth. He's a  
>survivor. He's a fighter.<p>

The team heard the chopper's rotary blades before they saw it rise over the  
>wall of the compound coming in for a landing. Relief washed over them.<br>Captain Davis acknowledged the mix of emotions going through him that they had  
>not been able to rescue all of the men being held captive, he relished the<br>awareness that at least they had been able to rescue Master Sergeant Booth.

Then, just as the chopper was setting down he heard one of the medics yell  
>out, "We've lost his pulse. There's no pulse."<p>

To be continued 


	8. Chapter 8

Well here is chapter 8

Disclaimer: don't own any bones character just playing with for a while I will give back I promise :)

I warn you know I have no medical knowledge what so ever , but this is fiction so I will do my best.

I know the last chapter was better than previous ones I have written because that one was beta'd by a great friend penandra. So from there onwards they are still not beta'd, I am looking for a beta for the rest of the story so when I find one I will be going back to the start and getting in re-done with hopefuly a beta. So until then these chapters will be like the others.

So with that said on with the story.

Chapter 8 The Recovery Begins :

**Outside booths cell:**

The medics were know starting CPR on Booth to get him back , one of the other medics go on the walkie and requested a medivac chopper to get to there location asap. The medics finally got a pulse from Booth but was very weak and was breathing but it was very laboured.

When they got Booth stabilized they started to treat the other injury's. They first treated the gash on his head which look to be very infected so it was obvious he had sustained a head injury they just didn't know how bad till the got him back to the base and the hospital, so they wrapped his head in bandages , next was the burn marks all over his body the more extensive ones were on his back they were really bad. They also wrapped his legs and feet they to were very infected as well, so Booth was now on a back board and had various iv's in him and had a oxygen mask on and the medics were now waiting for the medicvac chopper to arrive.

**A few minutes later**

The chopper had landed at there location and the medics had now got Booth on a stretcher and were now walking him to were the chopper had landed, They were know landing area the captain and the general got in first so they could help load Booth in the chopper.

They chopper was now in the air and on it's way back to base camp the medics were keeping there eye on Booths stats to make sure he would not slip into a coma.

An hour later the chopper had landed back at base camp and the medics jumped out so that they could receive Booth on the ground when the medics got him they were know rushing him into the hospital trauma area followed closely by the captain Davis and general Johnson, when they got there they pushed the captain and the general out of the tent so they could start there work and start to clean Booths wounds and start the antibiotics to start beating the infection in his wounds.

They know started a thura investigation of his wounds, they were right about the head wound he had sustained a sever head wound after they took a x-ray of his head they found a crack in his skull, he also defiantly had two broken legs and his feet were severely damaged were they hit them with a solid object.

A few hours later Booth was now all cleaned up and hooked up to various machines to check his vitals and to track his progress, they also put Booth in a medically induced coma so he could deal with the pain and to help the healing process.

**Outside the hospital tent:**

The general and the captain decided to go and see Hank when they got to his tent they went in and found out that Hank was still asleep due to the medication he was on.

Captain Davis decided to wake up Hank.

"Hank can you hear me"asked the captain.

Hank started to ster in his sleep then he woke up and looked directly at captain Davis

"captain what are you doing here" asked Hank.

"We got him Hank , we got our boy back" replied the captain

"How bad is he", "it's doesn't look good , I will be surprised if he makes it this time, don't underestimate him sir he has the cast iron will ten men and is stubborn as a ox he will make it through this . Replied Hank.

A few moments later the doctors and nurses wheeled Booth bed into position next to Hank.

Hank looked directly at the doctor and called him over.

"hey doc how's our boy doing, well I won't lie to you Hank he is in bad shape, he has a sever head wound , both legs and feet are severely broken , he has several broken ribs and a collapsed lung we have patched him up as best as we can with the limited equipment we have here , we have put him on a respirator to help with he breathing he has other issues as well he is on antibiotics for the infections and transfusions for the amount of blood he lost. So as you can see he has quit a battle ahead of him when he is stable enough you and Booth will be airlifted to a proper military hospital".

With all that said the doctors and the nurses left the tent so Booth can start the healing process and get thru his ordeal.

When the doctors left, Hank looked over at Booth on the bed next to his.

"my god Booth what have they done to you"

Hank could just about reach Booths hand that was lying on the bed, so he grabbed onto it and said,

"we'll get you through this Booth no matter how long it takes, your the only real friend I ever had and I am not going to give up on you, so don't give up on yourself o.k."

With that said Hank let go of Booths hand, Just then the nurse came into the tent to check Booths vitals for the day and hank was watching what she was doing.

"so nurse how's our boy doing " he asked .

"well hank he seems to be stabilizing know his heartbeat is back to a normal rhythm and his oxygen stats are getting better , I will be reducing his pain meds so he should be waking up in a couple of days"replied the nurse.

With all that info taken in Hank looked over at Booth again and prayed he would get thru this. Hank was now exhausted and so he decided to go back to sleep.

**A couple of days later:**

It was now morning and everyone was now awake including Hank, but Booth was still out, just then Hank heard some mumbling noises coming from Booth ,Booth's machines started to make noises, alarms where going off everywhere, the nurses and doctors were rushing in to see what was going on, Booth was now awake and trying to pull his ventilator tube out of his throat , so one of the nurses tried to grab his arms to stop him from pulling it out, when they stopped him he was fully aware and trying to get up but the doctors held him down that was when he started to panic again so the doctor told the nurse to go get a sedative to calm Booth down so they could talk to him.

When Booth was fully awake and calm the doctor and remaining nurse now had the equipment at hand to help remove Booths ventilator from his throat.

"right mst sgt Booth I want you to do a very hard cough and we will be able get this tube out of you throat."

So Booth gave the hardest cough he could and the doctor pulled the tube out which started a fresh bout of coughing and considerable pain as well.

When that was done the nurse handed Booth a cup of ice chips so he could relive his dry throat.

Booth was now more coherent now so the doctor started to ask Booth some questions.

"so Booth how do you feel" asked the doctor .

"like my head is about to exploded I have some one scraping the inside of my lungs with a pitch fork and ache's and pain's everywhere." replied Booth

"well Booth you certainly have a very long list of injury's this is what we found so far"

" you had a collapsed lung and a punchcered lung that have been repaired that is why you feel like your lungs have been scraped with a pitch fork, you also a sever head wound , but the most damage you have is to your legs and feet , your legs have were broken below the knee and were open fractures that got infected and are now repaired as best as we could here, your feet were in the similar state and were also patched up as best as we could."

" you and Hank will soon be airlifted to a proper military hospital in Washington DC, the reason we are sending you there is because they have the facility you will need to recover better, so mst sgt Booth get rest while you can, I will send the nurse in to check on you again later."

With all that said the doctor left the tent and left Booth to his thoughts.

It was now time for Hank to speak to Booth, so Hank pulled himself up to a sitting position in his bed and started the conversation.

"hey Booth am I glad you are alright, when you came back nobody had any hopes for you, but I knew better you are as stubborn as a ox, I new they would not break you,"

" you don't know how close they came Hank I was nearly ready to give up and die I had no hope left"

" Thank god you didn't Booth I don't know how I would go on if I lost my best friend."

**To Be Continued **

I hope you like this chapter you know what to do R&R

Next chapter will be two weeks later in the story.


	9. Chapter 9

Here's the next chapter guys

Chapter 9 **The Recovery continues:**

from this chapter on Hank and Booth have know been honorary discharged from the army and will be known by there names.

I also have no medical knowledge what so ever, anything that happens from this chapter on will be from me . Just remember this is fiction so anything can happen .

So on with the story

**Two weeks later Washington DC Military hospital**

Seeley Booth & Hank letrell were going through the pre-assessment examinations to be admitted the the hospital, Booth was on a gurney and sitting up as best as he could with the bed bars up so he would not fall out and Hank was in his wheelchair next to him. Off in the distance a doctor was in conversation with a nurse beside her.

When Booth and Hank spotted her walking towards them they had a big grin on both there faces.

She was very tall and had long brown auburn hair and crystal blue eyes.

When the doctor arrived in front of them she introduced herself.

"Hi you must be Seeley Booth and Hank letrell my name is Dr Temperance Brennan I will be in-charge of you care while you are at this hospital and this is nurse Trudy she will be doing your daily checks".

Dr Temperance Brennan was only a intern at this hospital so she could get her doctorate for her true passion which was forensic anthropology so she was only going to be there for another year so Booth and Hank was her last case.

The nurse was now getting Booth and Hank settled into there new room,Booth still had his monitoring equipment and Iv's which were administering his pain killers and antibiotics and Hank had the same,when they were settled Dr Brennan came into the room.

"hello again gentle men have you settled in fine"

"Yes Dr Brennan " Booth replied with a smirk on his face.

"Yes Dr Brennan " replied Hank with a smile on his face because at the time he was looking at Booth.

Just then Booth spoke up.

"hey Doc do they have pudding cups in this joint"asked Booth

beside him Hank was laughing.

"I'm sorry Booth but you are not well enough for solids at the moment maybe in a couple of weeks, then we shall see how's that".

With that Booth sulk for the rest of the day.

A couple of hours later Hank and Booth got bored and decided to play cards.

"hey Booth fancy a game of poker"

"h3ll yeah, it will break this damn boredom I have, where did you get the cards from anyway," " I brought them with me from the camp".

So Hank threw his blankets back from his bed and manoeuvred himself to the edge of the bed and very carefully lowered himself into his chair as he was not used to it yet.

Hank was now in his chair and pushing himself over to Booth's bed and lowered the bed table so he could reach , then started to deal the cards for him and Booth.

Just then the Dr Brennan and nurse Trudy walked into the room.

"Mr Letrell what are you doing out of bed" "come on doc I was only playing cards with Booth " "back in your bed now" "spoilsport"

beside him Booth started laughing at him.

" I don't know what your laughing at Mr Booth ,you shouldn't be encouraging him " ," I can see I am going to have problems with you too, perhaps I should separate you ." come on doc we'll behave "

"right nurse Trudy can you do Mr Letrell vitals check while I will Mr Booths. a few minutes later all the examinations were done.

" well Mr Booth your vitals are stable enough , so I think we can remove all the monitoring equipment now and everything is looking fine , I want to do a x-ray so I can see how your legs and feet are healing." Dr Brennan told Booth.

" thanks Dr Brennan , when do you think I can start eating solid foods " Dr Brennan knew were this was going.

"I'm sorry Booth you are still not ready for solids yet"

With that said Booth was again in a sulking mood.

A few hours later an orderly came and wheeled Booth to the x-ray department, it took about half an

hour to get all the x-rays done that Dr Brennan requested , when they were finished the orderly came back to take Booth back to his room.

Dr Brennan was now looking at the x-rays on her computer, she could see some of the repair work the doctors did back at his base camp on his legs, but with the limited resources they had they did not line up probably and she also noticed some tendon damage on his calf muscles in both legs. she was now looking at the x-rays of his feet both feet showed some healing but not what she hoped.

Dr Brennan was now leaving her office and making her way to Booth and Hanks room. She was now at there room and entering and walked straight over to Booths bed.

"well Booth I have some good news and bad news which do you want first "she asked.

"good news " Booth replied

" well the x-rays on you feet are quit good there is some healing but it is very slow going by the last x-rays we did of them" she told Booth, "what is the bad news then" he asked.

"The x-rays on your legs have me worried, there seems to be no healing what so ever I think it is because when they were repaired your legs at your base camp they did not line them up correctly which basically means I will have to operate on them, I will have to re-break both fibula bones on both legs then re-line them and pin them so they can heal correctly. I'm sorry Booth I wish I had better news for you."

The following week Booth was scheduled for his surgery it took Dr Brennan about 4 hours to repair and pin Booths legs back in-line and close him up .

Booth was now in recovery but something was wrong he was not waking up it seems he had slipped into a coma. Dr Brennan went to check Booth medical records to see if there any mention of any problems with anesthesia but she found nothing, she could only guess at the time he was at the base camp he was not under for very long for his repairs. So Dr Brennan had Booth moved to ICU. Now Brennan had another new problem to contend with, she had to wait for Booth to wake up.

**To be continued:**

**please read and review and tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

Here is chapter ten guys

Disclaimer: I don't own bones or any character mentioned in this story I am only borrowing them I will give them back honest.

Chapter 10 : The Recovery continues P2

**4 days later:**

Booth finally came out of his coma In the ICU, Booth was now sitting up in his bed with a big ponding headache when Dr Brennan walked in.

"well Mr Booth how are you feeling this morning" like someone is drilling in my head", Booth did you now you were allergic to anesthesia " no Dr Brennan , "why what happened" "when we finished your operation to repair and pin the bones in you legs we placed you in recovery but after about 4 Hr's we could not wake you up even the reversal drug did not work so we placed you in the ICU and you have been here ever since, you have been in a coma for 4 days". " it was not mentioned in you medical records that were sent with you from the army hospital that you were allergic" ," I don't know what to tell you doc I have not had this problem before"," well it seems you have it know, I will put a note in your records to say you are know allergic and to be more causes when ministering it in the future."

A couple of hours later Booth was returned to his room were he spotted Hank watching television

"hey Hank"

" were have you been " asked Hank

" in a four day coma apparently , I just found out I am allergic to anaesthesia"Booth told Hank.

Both Booth and Hank were know watch game on the television when nurse Trudy came in to do her nightly checks then marked the results on there charts.

"time for lights out guys" "come on nurse Trudy can't we finish watching the game", "okay but turn the volume down so you don't disturb the other patients" "okay nurse" replied Hank.

During the night Booth was having a nightmare and he was thrashing about quit a bit when he gave out a almighty scream that woke Hank up, so Hank pressed the call button for the nurse when she entered the room Booth gave a violent jerk and he fell from his bed and hit the floor very hard face down and pulled his Iv's out and was know unconscious, the reason Booth fell out of his bed was the bed rails were not put back up after the nightly checks.

So nurse Trudy yelled for assistants when two orderly turned up she told one of them to go get Dr Brennan.

Dr Brennan was now in the room and examining Booth she turned him over to see if he had more injury's, she noticed he was bleeding from his mouth which could mean he could have punctured his lung again , and she was also spotted his plasters were cracked and blood coming through from his legs which means he also opened his wounds.

With both orderlies now in the room Dr Brennan told them both to pick up Booth and to place him back on his bed so she could listen to his chest, she got her stethoscope out and placed it over his right lung she could hear some gurgling which means he broke a couple of ribs when he landed on the floor that pierced his lung.

With all the examinations done Dr Brennan told the nurse to re-attach his Iv's and to prep him for surgery to repair the damage to his lung and his legs and feet.

With all the orders given Dr Brennan turned round and started to ask Hank what happened.

"Hank can you tell me what happened."

"well Dr Brennan during the night Booth started to mumble in his sleep I didn't think much of it then it started to get louder and that's when he started to jerk around a lot then he let out one almighty scream and another final violent jerk and that is when he fell out of bed, is he going to be okay Dr Brennan"

"well Hank it looks like he broke a couple of ribs when he hit the floor that punctured his lung and he has also opened the wounds in his legs and feet again so not much damage this time just his lung".

A couple of hours later Booth was out of surgery and re-attached to monitoring equipment and also had a oxygen mask over his mouth to help him breath.

The orderlies were bringing Booth back to his room followed by Dr Brennan, the orderlies transferred Booth onto his bed and then left with the gurney . Dr Brennan was just rechecking him and updated his file and put it back in the holder attached to the bed.

"hey doc how's our boy doing"

"well Hank I was able to repair the damage to Booth's lung and reset Booth's legs so he is in a new cast on both legs and feet I dare say he will be very sore in the morning" she told Hank

"thanks doc " replied Hank.

**The next morning:**

The whole hospital was now waking up to breakfast being served , Hank was awake and eating his when he heard a noise coming from Booth's direction and he was also moving, so Hank pressed his call button and the nurse came into the room and asked him what he wanted, Hank told the nurse that Booth was waking up so she left the room and went in search of Dr Brennan to tell her Mr Booth was waking up.

A couple of minutes later Dr Brennan and the nurse came in to the room and Hank told her he was waking up.

Dr Brennan was now standing over Booth's bed when he opened his eyes ,

"well Mr Booth how are you feeling" enquired Brennan

"like h3ll and sore what happened"

" well Mr Booth you gave us quit a scare the other night , Mr Letrell told us you had a extreme nightmare from what he told us a pretty violent one as well that caused you to fall from your bed"," well her is the new damage I had to repair, you cracked the old casts that were on your legs and feet which started them to bleed quit heavy so I assumed you must of damaged the pins that where inserted last time so I had to repair them again and recast your legs also you punctured your lung again because you broke a couple of ribs that has also been repaired and that is why you are back on a oxygen mask , but I think later we can take you of the mask and give you a nasal cannula If I see some good progress in the next couple of hours"," I will come back in a couple of hours to check how you are doing".

With all that said Dr Brennan said her goodbyes to the men and left the room with the nurse that came in with her.

When she was gone Hank started to talk to Booth.

"hey Booth you had me worried there for a while there kid", Hank how long have I been out", a good couple of hours I would say how are you feeling " Booth lifted his mask from his face " bloody awful" "well that don't surprise me considering what you went through, do you want to talk about about" "not really, can we leave it for another time" "okay Booth , what do you say when we get out of here we go to Vegas for a little bit of fun","sounds good Hank, right now I am exhausted I am going to have a nap for a while"

With that said Booth placed the mask back over his face and went to sleep.

**To be continued:**

you know what to do read and review and tell me what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer : don't own bones

Chapter 11: The Recovery Continues P3

**A couple of hours later:**

Dr Brennan came back into Booths and Hanks room to check on Booth but he was still asleep so she tried to wake him up.

"Booth can you wake up for me"asked Brennan while lightly touching Booth face.

Booth started to open his eyes

"is that you Dr Brennan, what are you doing here"asked Booth

"don't you remember I was coming back to check on you to see if we can take you of the oxygen mask"

"yes I remember know" replied Booth

"well going by your stat's on your monitor I would say we can get rid of the mask and fit you with a nasal cannula and also I think we can get rid of your monitor as well".

A couple of minutes later Dr Brennan returned with the nurse to help with changing Booth from a oxygen mask to a nasal cannula. She removed the mask from Booths face and disconnected it from the wall and handed it to the nurse and in return the nurse handed her the cannula. Then Dr Brennan unpacked the cannula and attached it to the oxygen outlet on the wall and then put the cannula on Booth just under his nose.

With everything done Dr Brennan left the room with the nurse and the equipment she removed from Booth and said her goodbye.

Then Booth went back to sleep.

**Six weeks later:**

Booth was know sitting on a bed in the plaster room waiting to have the plaster on his legs to be removed, earlier in the day Booth had another set of x-rays done on his legs and Dr Brennan was know going over them in her office .

A half hour later Dr Brennan walked into the room and found Booth sitting on the bed .

"Well Booth everything is looking fine, I think we can get you out of the plaster now and from now on you will be confined to a wheelchair for a while so no trying to stand okay"Brennan told Booth.

"okay Dr Brennan"replied Booth.

With the plasters off of Booths legs he was now on the way back to his room.

Booth was know back in his room and watching a game on TV when Hank spoke up.

"Hey Booth I bet your glad to be out of that plaster "enquired Hank

"You can say the again Hank , but I am know confined to this wheelchair for a while according to Dr Brennan. Replied Booth

"you'll do fine, it just takes a little getting used to". Hank told Booth.

**A couple of hours later:**

Booth and Hank were getting bored in there room, There was now game on TV and they were fed up of playing cards all the time as well,when Hank decided to strike up a conversation with Booth.

"Hey Booth I don't know about you but I am so bored what to you say we have a wheelchair race" Hank said with a smile on his face.

"I don't know Hank what if we get caught"said Booth who was still sat in his chair by his bed".

"Well you can give Dr Brennan your sorrowful eyes and charming smile and she probably won't be to mad at us"Hank replied. Who had now got himself into his chair and making his way over to Booth.

They were both manoeuvring themselves out of the door and into the corridor. They were both know side by side at the top of the corridor and about to set off when Dr Brennan caught them.

"Mr Booth , Mr Lettrel what the h3ll do you think you are doing in this corridor"ask Dr Brennan with a angry look on her face and her hands on her hips that were made into fists.

"Nothing Doc" replied Hank with an embarrassed look on his face.

"It doesn't look like nothing"replied Brennan

"All right we were going to have a wheelchair race"Hank told the Doctor.

"Is this right Booth " she asked him while looking in his direction.

Booth said nothing and tried his trademark charming smile and his sorrowful eyes but it did not work.

"Booth looking at me like does not work, Please answer the question"Brennan asked.

"yes " replied Booth with a defeated look on his face.

"Well that is very stupid and very childish, You are grown men you could of run into someone and hurt them and you"Brennan told both of them with a angry look on her face.

"I was coming to see you both to tell you that you will be starting your physical therapy next week. so make the most of your quit time because from next week you will be put through your paces, know wheel your shelf's back into your room and back in your beds before you cause any more mischief". Brennan told them.

**The following morning:**

Booth and Hank were waking up to the usual smell of breakfast Booth was still not on solids yet so he had nothing to worry about but Hank wasn't and he dread what concoction was on today's menu.

After breakfast Booth and Hank had there first visitors of the day, It was there physical therapists

there names were Tom and James.

James was assigned as Booth's therapist and Tom was assigned as Hanks therapist.

James was know at Booth's bedside and extending his hand so that Booth could shake it.

"Well nice to meet you Booth , my name is James and I will your therapist for as long as the hospital thinks you can manage on your own and I will working with as a outpatient as well."

While James was talking to Booth , Tom was also saying the same thing to Hank.

"Well it was good meeting you guys we will see you next week".

With all the conversations finished James and Tom left Booth and Hank to themselves for the rest of the day.

**To be continued:**

Please read and review : tell me what you think.

p.s. This will be the last chapter for a while as I have not typed out any new chapters yet so it will be some time till you get new ones . So until then enjoy.


End file.
